


The Four F's of Kpop

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Background Relationships, I swear, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Not as angsty as it sounds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: The Four F's of Kpop:1. Fans2. Friends3. Fanserviceand last, but definitely not least:4. FuckbuddiesorChan has heard about the Four F's of Kpop, what Idol hasn't? He loves the fans, he loves his friends, he's a naturally affectionate guy, he loves fan service. However, Chan could never truly wrap his head around the last F.





	1. Nap Time and Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> or
> 
> Chan isn't so sure about the fourth F.

Chan wanted to sleep for the rest of his life, or at least the next 24 hours. Stray Kids had just had their 3rd comeback, and they were all  _exhausted._ They had just finished filming for a variety show. They all piled into their van and were on the way back to the dorm. Changbin amd Felix were sprawled across each other in the back seat, along with Minho and Jisung, who were also sprawled across each other. Hyunjin and Seungmin were cuddling in the middle row, and Jeongin was looking at them almost sadly (though he was sitting right next to them). 

Chan smiled at him, and he grimaced back, though Chan thinks he meant for it to look like a smile. 

And last but not least, Chan and Woojin were in the front seat. The seat could hold three people comfortably, but they were sitting right next to each other. Chan didn't want to think about that, so he looked out the window. When they were about 20 minutes from the dorm, Chan felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw _Woojin_ laying on his shoulder. Chan's face immediately grew hot and he looked out the window again. 

Chan could feel Woojin's soft breaths hitting his neck, and he did not know what to do. Chan checked his phone, still 15 minutes till they would be at the dorm. Chan could do this. His vision slowly started to blur and his eyelids got heavy. He fell asleep.

When Chan woke up, he did not know where he was. After a few minutes of trying to get his brain properly working again, he realized he was in his and Woojin's shared room.

(When they had debuted, they moved to a bigger dorm. They drew names to see who would room with who. Jisung had drawn Chan, but he complained that he was too _sensitive._ Chan had laughed it off with the rest of them, but it had hurt. Woojin had gotten paired with Minho, so when he offered to trade, Jisung had gladly said yes. Chan still didn't know if he did it out of pity, or out of aomething more.)

When he remembered he had passed out in the car, he only got more confused. Woojin wouldn't have carried him, would he? Chan swore if his face got any more red he could be classified as a tomato. 

Chan was so startled when he heard a knock on the door, that he fell off the bed. He groaned, but made no move to get off the floor.

'Come in,' He said, his voice raspy. Just how long had he been asleep? He was momentarily blinded by the lights in the hall when someone opened the door, but they shut the door just as quickly as they had entered. Chan wasn't sure if he should be surprised when he realized it was Woojin. 

'Sleep well, Channie?' he asked, his voice soft as ever. Chan swore he could listen to him talk all day and he wouldn't get bored. 

 _Channie._ Chan had always whined when anyone called him that. Especially Woojin, just hearing him say that made Chan's cheeks heat up. 

'Yes. How did I get up here?' He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer.          

'I carried you up here.' He smirked lightly when he saw how red Chan's face got.

' _Woooojin_ ,' He whined, covering his burning face with his hands. Woojin just laughed. 

'Dinner's ready whenever you are, we made your favorite.' He winked.

Chan had never gotten up so fast.


	2. Homecooked Meals and Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan thinks. He does that a lot lately.

Dinner was amazing. It always was when Woojin cooked. They all chatted, and it was nice.

Until it wasn't.

Woojin had just gotten up to go help Jeongin with his homework (' _Hyung I swear math is going to kill me-'_ )

Chan was sipping on his water when he suddenly heard Felix say, 'Did you hear Mark and Jackson hyung in the practice room yesterday?' he hadn't asked the question to anyone in particular, but you could tell he had directed it towards Hyunjin and Minho, the only ones with him at the practice rooms yesterday. 

'Yes. God, one of them has their own damn place yet they still fuck in the practice room of all places? Jesus what are they, animals? They could have at least used their last braincell and fucked in one of the recording booths, at least those are soundproof.'

Chan tried to zone out after they said 'fuck' but he couldn't. His face grew hot and he began to feel rather uncomfortable. He didn't make his discomfort visible, seeing as Seungmin looked completely unphased by this topic and Chan was an  _adult_ for god's sake-

'I'm going to go see if Jeongin needs any more help with his homework, make sure and clean up your dishes before going to bed.' was all he said before he gathered his (and Woojin's, and Jeongin's) dishes and put them in the sink. He walked down the hall till he heard something along the lines of _'Come on hyung, please? I'll pay you, please just do my calc homework, please I swear I won't tell-'_

He didn't knock before he entered, though he entered quietly. They were on the bed closest to the door, which just so happened to be Chan's bed.

Since his bed was currently occupied, he flopped down on Woojin's bed. (Woojin's bed was nicer anyway. He had a nicer mattress, a fluffier blanket, and it just felt more... _homey.)_ It didn't take him very long to tangle himself up in Woojin's blanket, and it took him an even shorter amount of time to fall asleep.

Chan dreamed. He dreamed of _someone._ A faceless figure who he could not recognize, but felt so _familiar._ Chan felt as if he knew this person, and this person knew him. He could scarcely remember bits and pieces of most his dreams, but this one seemed to stick. He wasn't sure what that meant.

The first thing he realized when he came to, was that it was dark. The second thing he realized, was that he was still in Woojin's bed. The third thing he realized, was that he was not alone in Woojin's bed. The forth thing he realized, was that he loved the smell of artificial sea breeze laundry detergent and was that _sandalwood?_

(Chan doesn't know what sandalwood smells like, but if he had to guess, this would be it.)

Chan inhaled deeply, and he felt soft hair brush against his chin. He smiled, and fell back to the land of dreams.

Chan woke up far later than usual. He wasn't sure if he liked it. However, he did like the fact that Woojin was still in his arms, his warmth seemingly everpresent.

Chan decided he liked getting up later than normal, at least, when he woke up with Woojin in his arms.

When Woojin started to stir, Chan feigned sleep. Chan could practically feel Woojin's eyelashes fluttering against his neck as he opened his eyes. He could feel Woojin start to move in his arms and he could barely suppress a whine. But Woojin didn't up and leave, he moved Chan's arm (which was quite numb) from under him, and in turn put it around his shoulders. Chan felt warm.

Only when he felt Woojin put his face in the crook between Chan's shoulder and neck, did he feel brave enough to open his eyes. Though the blanket was over them, Chan could tell their limbs were tangled beyond recognition. He couldn't tell where he ended and Woojin began.

What he could tell, however, was that Woojin's arm was around his waist. Chan decided he liked that, too.

 Chan would have fallen back asleep right then and there if it weren't for Woojin's soft giggles against his neck.

'Channie, are you awake?' He said, still laughing lightly. Woojin's morning voice, was a gift and a curse. It was deeper than his normal voice, almost unnaturally so. It was raspy, and so, so pleasant. It was only a curse because it lasted for such a short time

'Yes,' Was all he replied. Chan knew there were some moments that didn't need words, and though he didn't know exactly what this was or what it meant, he knew it was one of those moments. So, instead of making conversation, he put his hand on the arm around his waist, and gave Woojin's shoulder a squeeze.

Woojin understood, he always did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could go two ways:  
> This will just end up being a woochan fluff dump  
> or  
> This is the calm before the storm, the dawn before the day, so to speak.
> 
> also, please don't take Chan's feelings as gospel. Chan is ace in this story but that doesn't mean he represents everyone on tje ace spectrum. Some ace people are sexually aroused/attracted every once in awhile, and some are repulsed by the very idea of sex itself. The ace spectrum is a wide one, just like the lgbt+. we will explore multiple spetcrums, though some more lightly than others in this story.  
>  I hope you enjoy the ride.


	3. Off Days and Stupid Kids

Chan actually did fall asleep again. When he woke up, Woojin was gone but his side of the bed was still warm, so he couldn't have been gone that long. Chan checked his phone and saw that it was-

_12:15pm_

Chan was beyond confused. Usually their whole dorm was up and on their way to practice by 8am. Chan was scared.

He ran into the kitchen only to find Woojin cooking breakfast (lunch?) and humming a sweet tune. To be fair, any tune was sweet when Woojin was singing it.

'He has awoken!' Jisung said dramatically, and Chan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. But then had to hold back a smile when Woojin laughed at the boys tone.

'I don't think Channie hyung's gotten that much sleep in all the years I've known him. What did you do to him Woojin?' Changbin asked, rather seriously. Chan did roll his eyes this time.

'Yeah! Did you knock him out, hyung? He went to bed before me, and got up after me, you must be magic!' Chan did let out a laugh at that, but it was true. Woojin was magic, a siren if you will. Chan couldn't help but be drawn to the other man.

When he was tired, he rested his head on Woojin's shoulder. When he argued with one of the kids, he went to Woojin for guidance. When he was stuck on a song, he had Woojin do the guide track for it.

Chan had never realized how much he relied on Woojin. It was almost.... pathetic. Chan winced at his thoughts, now was definitely _not_ the time for this.

The kids had gotten over him and went back to whatever they were talking about in the living room. (he could only hope it wasn't a continuation of their conversation at the dinner table yesterday.)

Chan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice there was someone coming up behind him. He did notice when said person's arms wrapped around his waist, the other boy's chin resting on his shoulder.

'Welcome to the land of the living, Channie.' He said with a smile (Chan couldn't see his smile-he was scared to turn his head, Woojin was _right there-_ but he could hear it)

'Very funny, Wooj. What's for breakfast?' Chan had called Woojin 'hyung' the first few times he saw him, but Woojin had soon asked him to drop the honorific, seeing as they were so close in age.

'Not even a _good morning, Woojin._ It seems like you only love me for my cooking, Channie I'm hurt.' He fake pouted, but Chan wasn't focused on that.

_Love._

Did he love Woojin? Of course he loved all the boys, but did he _love_ Woojin?

His face heated up at the thought. He weakly tried to fight his way out of Woojin's arms, and surprisingly, he just let Chan go. Chan didn't know if he should ve relieved oe disappointed.

Woojin walked back over to the stove where something was cooking, and told Chan to gather all the boys. Though he stopped short when he heard the boys choice of conversation.

'Do you guys think there's something going on with Woojin and Chan hyung? I mean, whenever we go to wake them up, they're never in their own beds. They're practically attatched at the hip.' Hyunjin said rather teasingly. 'Who knows. But, if there is something going on do you think it's more lovey dovey or do you think they're f-' Felix was cut off by Jeongin shrieking, 'No! Stop right there, thats like talking about my parents having sex and I do not need that image!' He covered his ears dramatically, and Seungmin patted his back consolingly.

Chan zoned out. He knew they were teenagers, and teenagers were hormonal (at least, most were) but, why were they talking about him and Woojin? There was nothing going on between them. Chan knew that, Woojin knew that, they all did.

Chan felt nauseous. It wasn't like the thought of him and Woojin (romantically, not, y'know) made him sick, but just the fact that the kids talked about this kind of thing, especially involving himself.

He never made it to the living room. He ran (as quietly as he could) back to his and Woojin's room, and locked the door. By the time he buried himself under his (Woojin's) covers, his hands were shaking and his breaths were shaky.

Chan didn't know why he reacted to something so _simple_ like this. He hated himself for it. Ever since he learned what sex was, he had been (quietly) repulsed by it.

He didn't know why he reacted this way. He didn't know why his hands were shaking. He didn't know why his vision was blurry. He didn't know why he was breathing heavily. He didn't know why someone was frantically trying to open the door.

'Channie, why is the door locked? Can you let me in?' He couldn't let Woojin in, he almost laughed at the unintentional double meaning of his words.

'Chan. I'm trying to make this easy for you. Either you can let me in, or I'll let myself in.' Chan felt as though his legs would give out under him if he tried to stand up, so he waited. Soon enough he heard the sound of the key in the door, and the door creaking open.

He knew Woojin couldn't see his face, or hear how hard he was breathing. But he knew Woojin could see how hard he was shaking.

'Oh, Channie.' was all he said before he climbed on the bed and sat next to Chan. Chan knew this sounded weird, but he was glad Woojin knew how to deal with him. He knew that when Chan was stressed, back massages helped more than anything. He knew that when he went nonverbal that he shouldn't try to get him to talk, but he should just sit with him, and hold his hand, or play with his hair. He also knew that Chan had two kinds of panic attacks.

The first one was always harder, when he had one of those, the slightest bit of human contact would make his breaths more labored, his eyes more teary.

The second one was, quite the opposite. When he had one of those, he clung to human contact like a lifeline. If he thought said lifeline was going to leave, he cried harder and gripped them tighter.

The bad part was, you never knew which one it is until you touched him.

Woojin hesitated before lightly touching what he assumed was Chan's shouler. With the way Chan's tense shoulders relaxed, even if just a little bit, he could tell it was the second type. He was secretly relieved, the only thing worse than Chan having a panic attack was Chan having one, but no one (Woojin) being able to help him though it.

He gently lifted the blanket off Chan's face, and frowned when he saw how red and puffy his face was. That meant he had been crying, Woojin hated it when Chan cried.

He didn't hesitate to sit up against the headboard and move Chan so that he was sitting between Woojin's legs, his head laying on Woojin's chest.

Chan knew this was cheesy as all hell, but just hearing Woojin's steady heartbeat was enough to help him calm down just a little more. And if all it took to get him to calm down was Woojin squeezing his hand, and kissing his forehead, nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I swear I tried my best.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Confrontation and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first chap in Woojin's pov* owo

While Woojin waited for Chan to fall asleep (he was already asleep, Woojin just wanted to make sure it stayed that way.) he pondered.

Why did Chan have a panic attack? Was it spontaneous? Did something cause it? If so, what caused it?

Woojin had tried to think back to before he had found Chan in their bedroom... He had sent him to get the kids for dinner, had the kids done something? Woojin knew they wouldn't have done something on purpose, but that just begs the question, what did they do?

Once he knew good and well Chan would sleep through the night (it's Chan, at max he'll make it to 3am) He carefully moved Chan to the other side of the bed, and walked to the kitchen.

Though (Woojin assumed,) Chan had never made it to tell the boys' dinner was ready, they had found out anyway. Woojin wasn't sure how he would want to go about this, he knew none of them would say something on purpose, but what would they have said in the first place-

'Woojin hyung?' Jisung had questioned as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. He only hummed in respopnse. At least for the time being Jisung seemed like he didn't have anything else to say, so Woojin grabbed a water bottle and started chugging it.

(You couldn't blame him, he was _exhausted._ Well, not as exhausted as Chan, he hoped the boy would rest well, god knows he needed it-)

'Hyung, what's up with you and Chan hyung?' Jisung asked, Woojin wasn't sure what he meant (there was nothing 'up' with them, they were perfectly fine.) so he just raised an eyebrow noncommittally.

'Don't act dumb hyung, we know somethings up. You guys practically hang out with each other all the time, we rarely see you apart. You even sleep in the same bed, hyung! You're the only one that he listens to half the time, and yeah you're older but that's beside the point-' Woojin sort of tuned out as Felix started to ramble. Woojin knew he and Chan spent time with each other, but so did the other boys, they lived together for christ's sake! And yes, they slept in the same bed, but so did Changbin and Felix (and Minho and Jisung, for that matter) Woojin didn't see what the big deal was.

'Hyung, what he's trying to say is, are you and Channie hyung dating?' If Woojin were still chugging his water bottle, he would have done a spit take. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for the right words.

'He's blushing! I told you!' Hyunjin screamed, and Woojin glared at him in return pointing towards his and Chan's room (where Chan was sleeping soundly)

'Chan and I are not dating, where on earth would you crazy kids get that idea from?' Woojin almost laughed at them, him and Chan? Woojin could only wish-

Wait. No.

'Oh my God! Pay up, I'm so right, they're definitely f-' Woojin did not want to know where that sentence would go.

'We're definitely what, Han Jisung? Finish that sentence, Jisung. Do it.' Woojin hadn't even realized it but his voice had dropped in pitch and aquired a rather menacing edge, and he was glaring (quite scarily) at the kids. They were honestly terrified.

'N-nothing, hyung.' He said with a nervous smile. Did they think he was stupid? Of course he knew what Jisung was going to say. Was that what had set Chan off earlier? Of course, Woojin had gotten mad that the kids had started insinuating things about him and Chan without consulting either of them, but he didn't think something like this would set Chan off.

Maybe he didn't know Chan as well as he thought he did.


	5. Cuddles and Confessions

With the kids thoroughly scared, Woojin concluded that his job was done for the night. With one one final glare he made his way back to his and Chan's shared room, expecting to find Chan fast asleep. What he did find was, Chan wide awake and sitting up against the headboard, playing with the edge of his (Woojin's) blanket.

'Why're you already up, Channie?' He asked softly, he knew Chan got startled easier when he was overwhelmed or tired, and right now he was both. Chan jolted in his spot, and sucked in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth, and shook his head.

Woojin slowly made his way over to Chan's bed, and sat down a good foot away from him. 'What's bothering you, Channie? You can always talk to hyung, yeah?' Woojin only played the hyung card when he wanted Chan to feel safe and secure. Seeing as they were only born a few months apart they never really bothered with honorifics.

'It's stupid...' He mumbled, looking down at his lap, still picking at his blanket. Chan always messed with things when he was anxious or overwhelmed, whether it be his sleeve, his blanket, jewelry, or even his own (or someone else's) fingers. Woojin sighed.

'It's not stupid if it makes you upset, baby. Please talk to me.' Woojin and Chan (along with the rest of the hyung line and occasionally Hyunjin ans Jisung) called the younger member's 'baby' to either tease them or make them feel comfortable. It wasn't serious, but Chan still blushed whenever Woojin called him that.

'I-It's just that... Whenever I went to go get them for dinner they were talking about... y-you and me. together. s-sexually.. a-and it just made me re-ally uncomfortable but it's not because of you! It's just I've never liked to talk, or think, about sex and I hate it even more when people talk about me having to do with it and I know it's stupid but I can't control it please don't think I'm weird.. please d-don't hate me-' Chan was crying now, shaking. His words had gotten faster as he went on and were near indecipherable when the tears came into the mix. Woojin was still processing all that he had said, but he still pulled Chan into his chest. He still pet his hair and rocked him back and forth. He still told him he wasn't weird, or stupid. He still told him it was ok.

And Chan believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really never update anything huh
> 
> ps. im sorry for the wait/short chapter
> 
> pps. sorry for any typos


	6. There Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or:
> 
> part one of the '4 times (of many) the members of skiz get a feeling that Woojin and Chan's relationship is different from their relationships with the other boys, and the one time Woojin does as well' mini series.

Jeongin was always the first to get up in the morning, and that was just a fact of life. It didn't bother him, or the other member's for that matter. However,  it did bother him when he got up so early some of the other boys hadn't even gone to sleep yet.

Today was one of those days. Jeongin woke up at 3:47am, and he was not happy. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided to get up and get some water.

He didn't have to worry abour waking his roomates, seeing as Hyunjin slept like a rock, and Seungmin had gotten in late last night and quite literally passed out when his head hit the pillow.

His room was at the opposite end of the apartment from the kitchen, so he did have to be quiet as he passed the other boy's rooms. 

When he passed Woojin and Chan's room, he stepped on a squeaky floorboard. He paused for a minute, and decided to peak into their room to see if they were still asleep. 

He peaked in and saw that neither of them seemed to have been asleep in the first place, seeing as Chan was staring at the far-too-bright-for-this-time-of-day computer screen. He saw Chan turn around as Woojin came into view.

'Chan, what are you doing up so late?' Woojin said tiredly, as he put his hand on Chan's sholder. He sounded concerned. Chan sighed before turning to look at Woojin, 'I just need to finish this song... JYP says we need the next album done before February and I'm already behind as is-' Chan sounded so  _stressed,_ and so, so  _tired._

'Chan you have been staying up later and later every day, and I'm sick of it. You are working yourself into the ground and for what? To delete the song when you wake up because it doesn't sound right? You may be fooling the boys Chan, but you'll never fool me.' Woojin said with an air of finality, and Chan just sighed resignedly.

'I'll tell you what, if you come to bed now, I'll help you and the boys with your songs tomorrow, how does that sound?' Chan seemed to consider it for a second, before nodding his head.

'Do you want to save the song?' Chan seemed to physically deflate a little, and shook his head. From the light of the computer, Jeongin could see Woojin smiling, amused.

He turned the computer off, and quite literally picked Chan up and walked to bed. He didn't set Chan down on his own bed though, he brought Chan to his bed. He sat Chan down on the bed, then pulled back the covers. He slid in next to Chan, and pulled the blankets up.

Jeongin wasn't so thirsty anymore, he decided. He went back to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late and i stayed up all night last night, so sorry for any typos.  
> Happy new year!


	7. Be Something

Minho was officially kicked out of his and Jisung's room. It's not like he did anything wrong! Jisung got sick so their room is officially quarantined until further notice. Minho is glad he doesn't have to room with the sick boy for now, but he doesn't know where he'll stay for the time being...

He's definitely not staying in the maknae's (+ Hyunjin)'s room, three's a crowd, they say. And he'd rather not room with Changlix. With Changbin's snoring and Felix's sleeptalking, it was just a disaster waiting to happen.

So that leaves him one option: to room with the the leader and the eldest. It wasn't too bad, he had roomed with them during their survival show days and well, he survived. 

He grabs the few things he was able to gtab before he was kicked out, and heads to the eldest's room.

He doesn't knock, because he knows they're at the studio with Changbin. He takes over Chan's bed, after seeing that it's perfectly made, While Woojin's is... not. 

He sets his duffle bag down next to the wall, and promptly falls asleep.

____

 

When he wakes up, he almost doesn't recognize where he is, but then he hears Woojin's and Chan's voices and  _oh._

They're talking. They seem to be deep in conversation and Minho would hate to interrupt this beautiful heart to heart but he doubts they know he's awake-

'Sometimes I feel like I'l not good enough, y'know? I can't keep up with everything and everyone... Sometimes I can't do what JYP asks of me or help the kids with all their kid things and i-'

'Chan, Channie, baby, hey. Shh. It's ok, Channie. You're only human, you can't do everything, and we will never blame you for that. You are the best leader, friend, and groupmate the boys and I could ever ask for. We love you for your faults and we would never ask perfection of you. Please don't blame yourself for things you have no control over. What would you say if one of the boys was talking about themselves this way?'

Silence.

'That's what I thought. Now, it's late, we should go to sleep. Good night, Channie.'

'...Good night, Wooj.'

Minho was  _not_ crying, you're crying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof just 2 (3 if you count Wooj's) more parts of this mini series!  
> ps. sorry if there's any typos


	8. There That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after chapter 5,  
> 00' line, minus jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so, so sorry for the wait.

The kids were all feeling pretty guilty after Woojin had scolded them, they didn't mean to make their hyung's upset! They really didn't... But they know there is  _something_ going on with their hyungs, even if they themselves don't know it yet.

Jisung and Jeongin had already gone to their rooms to 'sleep off the guilt', and Changbin and Minho were still at the studio. The rest of the 00' line had planned to part ways and join Jisung and Jeongin, but then they heard something coming from their hyung's room.

Was that...  _crying?_

They all froze where they stood, in front of the door. They shouldn't eavesdrop but... what their hyung's don't know won't hurt them, right?

They all (gently) pressed their ears to the door, and caught what seemed like the tail end of a conversation,

'-please don't hate me,' Followed by more crying. The 00' line are all confused, why would Woojin hate Chan? What were they talking about-

'Channie, look at me. Why would i hate you? especially for this? That's like saying you hate someone because their eyes are brown, why would i hate someone for something they can't change? Chan, this is a part of you, and i will not try and change it. I love you, flaws and all, though this isn't a flaw. no one is perfect, and no one is the same, you're not weird, you're just chan. And nothing could make me think of you differently, ok?' He stops when Chan starts crying again, but they're guessing those are tears of relief.

Even if they are, Woojin still comforts him. He shushes him, and whispers things they can't quite make out but Hyunjin swore he said 'Sh, baby, it's ok.', or 'I'm here, I'm here, you're okay.'

They only break away from the door when they seem to have fallen asleep, and when they noticed Hyunjin was crying.

Both Seungmin and Felix cooed, he was always such a crybaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: in this story, the 00' line (minus jisung, ofc) thought chan was coming out (as gay) to wooj. but, wooj already knew chan was gay. and if you connected the dots, this was the continuation of their convo after chan's panic attack.


	9. Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2basco

3racha had been in the studio  _all day._ Even Chan was starting to get restless. They had been working nonstop since the early hours of the morning (yesterday night) and they were not happy.

When Chan's phone went off they were all half asleep, but that didn't stop them from jumping straight up when they heard 'Hellevator' blasting from Chan's phone.

'Hello?' He said tiredly, he wasn't even sure who had called him, to be honest.

'Channie... Don't tell me you forgot?' It was Woojin, of course it was. But what was he talking about... Chan didn't  _think_ that he forgot anything...

Aha! He and Woojin go out for chicken every Sunday and, it's Sunday. Chan is an idiot.

'Ah, sorry Wooj. We've been in the studio all day-' He said, truly regretful.

'Bang Chan! How many times do I have to tell you,  _all_ of you, that staying in the studio for hours upon hours helps  _no one_!!! Now, after you tell Changbin and Jisung to go get some rest, you have five minutes to get your butt down here before I leave you!' He hung up.

Chan should have been upset, or even embarrassed that Woojin had scolded him, specifically in front of the kids. But he didn't. All he felt was fondness... Happy that the older man cared for him (all of them) the way he did.

'I know you probably heard him but, he's right, you two should go get some rest. I don't care if it's on that couch, or at the dorms, but you better get  _some_ sleep!,' He scolded, 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get down their before Woojin does leave my sorry ass, bye!' He sprinted to and out the door before they could even respond.

'He's absolutely fucking whipped.' Changbin laughed.

'Woojin's got him wrapped around his little finger!' Jisung whined playfully.

'You think they'll ever realize it?' Changbin asked, almost hopefully.

'Nope.' Jising replied, though they both hoped he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soso sorry for the wait and the short chap! i love this mini series but i have ideas for actual chapters so i lowkey wanna get it over with !!!  
> sorry if there's any typos,  
> thanks for reading!


	10. Nights Out and Dumb Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pausing the mini series, so here's a regular chapter
> 
> ps. tw// sexual assault *

Since Stray Kids had finished all the songs for their new albums earlier than anyone expected, JYP gave them a week off.

A whole week off.

Everyone was absolutely ecstatic.

Yesterday everyone slept at least eight hours straight, and then they just lounged around for the rest of the day. But today, Minho and Jisung had the bright idea of having the maknaes and the hyungs go their separate ways. 

Jisung proposed the maknaes go see a movie and hit the arcade, while Minho suggested the rest of them go to a bar.

'A bar, of all places? Really Minho?' Chan whined as Minho did his makeup.

'Yes Channie, a bar. We're big boys now, and we wanna get shitfaced.' Minho said and Changbin hollered an agreement.

Chan just sighed.

Chan wished he would've gone to see The Secret Life of Pets 2 with the kids. To be fair he had kind of wanted to see that movie anyways, but Chan, to put it lightly, did not like bars. Or clubs. Or whatever the fuck you want to call it.

Minho headed for the dance floor as soon as they stepped through the door, While Changbin went to 'take a piss'.

Woojin and Chan had only separated recently, when Minho had come over and tried to persuade them to come dance, but only succeeded in stealing Woojin.

Chan came back to reality when the bartended put a drink he didn't order in front of him, and left with a wink and a subtle nod towards an older man.

Said older man was walking towards Chan. Chan didn't like this. Where was Woojin-

'Come here often?' The man who apparently bought his drink asked, Chan just shook his head, looking down at the bar.

'Whatta shame,' The man said, an obvious slur to his words, 'Wanna have some fun, baby?' He asked, grabbing Chan's thigh.

Chan was panicking.

'N-No, I just came for a drink.' Chan said, still not looking up. He winced when the man lightened his grip on his thigh.

'Come on baby, a little fun never hurt anyone.' He whispered into Chan's ear, and Chan was shutting down. His mind was blank and he was limp in the man's grip.

'N-No, please-' He whispered, tears filling his eyes as he tried to get the man's hand off his thigh.

'Is there a problem here?' Someone said as they put their hand on Chan's shoulder. Chan almost cried in relief.

_Woojin._

'I was just asking him if he wanted to have some fun, it's not that serious.' The man said raising his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture, and subsequently releasing Chan's thigh.

It all happens in mere seconds.

Woojin grabs the guy's collar, and yanks him up from his chair. He leans in, and whispers,

'Touch him, or anyone, like that again, and by the time I'm done with you you'll wish I would've just killed you instead.' Woojin practically growls. He lets go of the man's collar, who practically runs away as soon as he's back in his seat.

Woojin turns back to Chan, who's still frozen, eyes glistening, body shaking.

'Hey Channie,' Woojin says as he leans down, 'Do you wanna go sit outside?' Chan nods, but doesn't make any move to get up. Woojin sighs fondly, turns around and crouches in front of Chan. Chan timidly climbs onto his back. Once he's fully situated on Woojin's back, Woojin walks to the door.

When they're outside, Woojin crouches down, and let's Chan sit against the wall. 

_(Believe it or not, things just get worse from here.)_

Woojin was scared. Chan was still shaking, and his breaths were stuttered. He drew his arms and legs as close to his body as possible.

'Can you talk Channie?' Chan shook his head no.

'Can i touch you Channie?' Chan once again, shook his head no.

Woojin sighed angrily, angry at himself because he couldn't help Chan, now, and in there-

Chan flinched when Woojin sighed. Chan thought Woojin was mad at him. Chan was crying.

Woojin made Chan cry.

'I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm mad at myself because I left you and if I wouldn't have left you this wouldn't have happened... God I'm so fucking sorry Channie.' Woojin cried, crouching down and burying his face in his hands.

'N-Not.. your fault.' Chan whispers, wincing at his own voice, and Woojin cries a bit harder because even though it was hard for Chan to speak then, he spoke just to make Woojin feel better.

'Let's call an uber, yeah? I'll tell Minho and Changbin we're leaving.' Chan nodded, and slumped against the wall once again, exhausted.

The uber pulled up right when Woojin finished reading the new message from the kids about how the movie went.

Chan actually fell asleep waiting for the uber, and Woojin would hate to wake him, so as gently as he could, he wrapped one of Chan's arms around his shoulders, and wrapped one of his own arms around Chan's waist, and (as gently as he possibly could) dragged him to the car.

When they arrived at the dorm, Woojin paid the driver, then slowly pulled Chan out of the car.

Somehow, Chan still hadn't woken up, so Woojin had to lean him up against a lamp post then hoist him onto his back.

Woojin had told the driver an address a bit farther from the dorm, not wanting to expose themselves as idols, so Woojin had to carry Chan on his back for almost a mile.

Not that he minded, he supposed, he'd do almost anything for anyone of the boys. Especially Chan, though. But he didn't need to know that.

When he arrived at the dorms, it was blessedly quiet, which means the kids were either holed up in their rooms or actually asleep. Woojin was grateful either way.

Woojin thanks whoever is Up There when he sees that the door to their room is open. He walks in and sets Chan down on his bed. He pulls the covers down, and lays Chan down on the bed. He pulls the covers back up, and as he moves to go to his bed, a hand, still shaky, reaches out and grabs his.

'Stay.' Chan whispers, a question more than a command but Woojin feels as though he'll be damned straight to hell if he doesn't comply.


	11. Inkigayo Sandwiches and A Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know I had to do an Inkigayo sandwich chap

Today was Stray Kid's last performance at Inkigayo for their most recent album, and they were all a bit sad.

( _but mostly relieved)_

After the boys went off stage, they headed to the cafeteria. They all grab their sandwiches, and head to their favorite table before anyone else can take it. Before they even start unwrapping their sandwiches, Jisung asks, 'Did anyone get any numbers?' with a sly smile and a glint in his eye.

The boys start unwrapping their sandwiches with vigor, but this time only one person got a little slip of white paper.

_Chan._

Some of the boys gasped, while some whistled and pat Chan on the back. Chan smiled and laughed a bit too, and Woojin was  _not_ jealous.

'Did it say who it is, Channie hyung?' Changbin said, glancing at Jisung like they knew something the rest of them didn't.

'No...' He said, sounding unsure, 'But I have an idea.' Woojin blinked. Had Chan been talking with another idol? Woojin felt a bit sad,  _he thought Chan would have told him about something like this..._

Did Chan figure out that Woojin liked him, is that why he didn't say anything? because he wanted to spare Woojin's feelings? Now he felt pathetic.

'Aw, is hyung jealous?' Minho cooed reaching out to boop Woojin's nose. Woojin felt himself flush

'Why would I be jealous?' He huffed, cutting ( _stabbing)_ his sandwich in half. 'If Channie wants to go on a date with someone, then who am I to stop him?' He sighed resignedly, pushing away his sandwich, he didn't feel hungry anymore.

_(He didn't see Chan's face drop, or the pitying looks from the other boys.)_

Woojin saw Jeongin had already finished his sandwich, and picked up half of his sandwich, gestured to Jeongin and said,  _ya, innie, do you want this?_ Jeongin  nodded and took it silently, the atmosphere suffocating.

Woojin wondered who put their number in Chan's sandwich. Hopefully it was a girl, Woojin thought selfishly. Maybe it was just someone who looked up to Chan... But when he looked around the cafeteria and only saw senior artists, he figured it was unlikely. He sighed, but at least he knew they wouldn't have to come back here for awhile.

'So, Channie hyung,' Jisung drawled, 'Are you gonna text.. whoever that is?' Chan flushed a bit, but shook his head. Jisung pouted, 'Why not hyung?' Chan sighed.

'Because, Jisungie, I'm only interested in one person, and I already have hi... their phone number.' He said, looking down, and Woojin was taken by surprise.

He already had their number? Was it one of the boys? Someone from their company? Chan did have a lot of idol friends, seeing as he was basically raised by some of their senior artists. At least Woojin knew this person would be good to him. Woojin looked around the room again...

Bambam was looking at them. When Woojin made eye contact, he turned around quickly. Could it be BamBam? Chan did already have his number, but he could've sworn he and Yugyeom had something going on...

He sighed. He could narrow down the list quite a bit, knowing it wouldn't be a female. But that still left so many options...

He could talk to Chan about this at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I should be working on my other works but here's the thing: I'm not.
> 
> I'm back! I've had this idea for a little, I hope you guys like this au*. 
> 
> Also, why do I rarely see any woochan when they are such a cute pairing, I need more. 
> 
> Anyways, sory this is so short, but I think you guys are used to that from me by now. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
